A typical transitional shade system may include a housing that is attached to a structure adjacent an opening, a roller tube that is rotatably mounted within the housing, and a covering material. The covering material may have a first end that is windingly attached to the roller tube and a second end that is fixed to the housing. The covering material may define respective pluralities of horizontal opaque sections and transparent sections that are arranged in an alternating pattern. The transitional shade system may include a bottom bar that is configured to maintain the covering material in tension.
The covering material may be moved between an open position wherein the covering material does not cover the opening, a closed position wherein the covering material covers the opening, one or more view positions in which the covering material at least partially covers the opening and visualization through the covering material is permitted, and one or more privacy positions in which the covering material at least partially covers the opening and visualization through the covering material is impeded.
The covering material of such a transitional shade system is typically moved between the various positions via a pull cord that is attached to the roller tube. However, moving the covering material of a transitional shade system with a pull cord may be undesirable. For example, in installations that include multiple transitional shade systems, it may be time consuming and burdensome to manually adjust each covering material. Additionally, a pull cord may distract from the aesthetic of a transitional shade system installation.